Shadow X
by Ymaconis
Summary: An alternate story line to Sonic X... Takes place after the Shadow saga... When Sonic and Shadow stop the ARK from falling... NO CHRIS! And no flaming! Brother/sister Shadow/Amy


**I'm back… With a new story! Before anyone says anything, I watched the games on YouTube over this past summer. Only about a month and a half ago did I find this site. The first time I saw SA2, I pictured this little alternate reality.** **So I don't want anyone to think I was copying them. Kapeesh?**

**Good. Well, as the title may suggest, this is an alternate story line to Sonic X. There will be no Chris, but I will put in Topaz and some other people, like Chuck. JUST. NO. CHRIS! But other than that, it's a show adaptation. So there will be Knuxouge. And Taismo. And sibling Shadamy, meaning it's a brother/sister relationship. Oh, and there's some sibling Shadouge. **

**Just… Read and review. AND IF YOU SAY I COPIED YOU, I WILL COME AFTER YOU WITH SHADOW'S GUN! AND NOT SO I CAN GIVE IT TO YOU AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT! ****Thoughts are **_**italics**_**.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co belong to SEGA. If I owned them… I would set them free to do as they liked with their lives. After making Shadow promise not to kill anyone, that is…**

**I got to thinking about things would have been if instead of Shadow, Sonic was the one to fall after the ARK incident. How would that have changed everything? Would the Meterax have won in season 3? Would Sonic do a "Shadow" (I have a twisted sense of humor) and survive the fall, or would everyone's favorite (or at least second fave… GO SHADOW!) be gone forever? This is that story… WARNING: This taking place after the Shadow Saga, then it branches away from the Sonic X story-line a bit… Well, more like a lot…**

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Both Sonic and Shadow were in their super forms. Super Sonic was golden yellow with amber eyes, and Super Shadow was the same only his fur was now silvery-yellow where it used to be black.

Together the two sapients forced the ARK back into orbit.

"Heh. We did it Shadow. Shadow?"

Shadow was losing power, fast. The pull of Earth's gravity was becoming too difficult for him to fight. He let his head fall back in an attempt to try and make his inevitable descent more bearable.

Of course, Shadow wasn't exactly planning on Sonic grabbing before he could fall too far.

"You don't have enough energy for both of us to make it back," Shadow said.

"Who said I was going back?" Sonic asked before using Chaos Control to warp Shadow back to the ARK.

Which Shadow definitely was not excepting.

"NO!" Shadow shouted, but to no avail. Gravity had already pulled Sonic too much in its cruel grasp.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog," Sonic muttered before the pain of practically becoming a hedgehog fireball forced him into darkness.

But Sonic had no regrets. He had saved the world several times now, and he had saved someone who definitely deserved a second chance at life. A second chance to be happy.

Sonic had saved Shadow, but it had cost him his life.

XXXXXX

Shadow walked into the room where everyone was waiting for them. But it was only him. And he could tell that some of them realized this instantly.

And others, not so much.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked.

"He…" Shadow started to say, but couldn't finish the statement. So he just shook his head with eyes closed to tell them what he couldn't bear to say.

"But… How?" Amy asked, her eyes welling up with tears. "Why?"

"He gave up his chance of survival to save me," Shadow said in a low voice, tears falling down his cheeks. "He… Could have saved himself but… He chose to save me instead… I was falling, and he… Pushed me back to the ARK with Chaos Control…" With that, Shadow was unable to hold himself together. He fell to his knees as the tears fell fast and thick down his cheeks.

Amy put her hands to her head and let the dams break. Tails put his arms around him in an attempt of consolation. Rouge was crying on Knuckles' shoulder, who too had tears in his eyes.

Hell, even Eggman was upset. Eggman didn't hate Sonic, he just found the hedgehog's refusal to let him take over the world frustrating. But even he didn't want to see the hedgehog dead.

And Shadow knelt on the cold floor of the space station, mourning for someone he didn't really know.

XXXXXX

Several hours later, Rouge and Knuckles were getting a spiritually crushed ebony hedgehog to enter the rocket that would take them home.

"Shadow, you can't stay here," Rouge said. With a fierce tug, she finally managed to get Shadow to rise to his feet. "Come on. Tails has the rocket all set to leave."

Shadow said nothing in reply, but merely let Rouge pull him through the ARK's complex maze of a building to the bay, where Tails, sure enough, had the rocket ready for a return to the planet they called home.

A planet as blue as the one who would never run on its surface again.

XXXXXX

Amy sat in silence, refusing to talk to anyone on the rocket. Tails had gotten the damaged X-Tornado into the cargo bay, and Knuckles was in the bay itself, guarding the Master Emerald.

There was one other who was completely refusing to talk as well. Shadow.

_It's all my fault. _Shadow thought. _If I had been stronger, he would still be alive. Why did you do it though? You had everything to look forward to, so why did you just throw it all way to save me? I didn't deserve to be saved. If it hadn't been for me, you would have never come up to the ARK. None of this would have happened. It's all my fault. My fault. My fault…_

The guilt Shadow was feeling caused him to pass out.

XXXXXX

Shadow opened his eyes slowly, knowing what he was waking up to.

Of course, he wasn't excepting Amy to be kneeling there, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Please, wake up, Shadow," Amy whispered, crying. "I lost Sonic. I won't lose you too."

"Amy?" Shadow asked. _No, it's a shiny doll. Of course it's Amy, stupid!_

"Are you ok, Shadow?" Amy asked. _Of course he's not ok, dummy! He just saw Sonic give his own life to save him, and it's evident he would preferred that Sonic hadn't. Would you be okay after that?_

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For not being strong enough to save Sonic."

"You tried, Shadow. I'm sure Sonic would be grateful that you cared about him."

"But it's my fault…"

"No, it isn't. You tried your best, Shadow. But we all have our limits."

"He was right…"

"How so?"

"I was the real faker amongst us… And I will always just be a fake."

"Don't you ever say that again, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Shadow looked up to see a furious Amy glaring at him. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because," Amy said. "None of us think you're a fake. What you did was really brave, Shadow. Anyone half as brave as you couldn't call themselves a fake, so neither can you."

"What did I do that was so special?" Shadow asked. _Why is she even talking to me? I'm the reason Sonic's dead! _"Sonic was the hero, not me."

"But you admitted you were wrong," Amy said, unable to ignore the sisterly instincts Shadow was causing to surface right now. "And there aren't a lot of people who can do that. Let alone help to fix the problems they helped to create."

Shadow didn't say anything for a minute. Amy began to worry he was in shock, but was relieved by Shadow saying, "I guess you're right. And thank you."

"For?"

"For not yelling at me, and saying it's all my fault."

"That's what friends are for. And we are friends now, right?"

"Friends…"

"Yeah, friends. You know, someone to hang out with, who will help you when you need it, and someone who will be there when you're down."

"I… Would like that."

"Good. You better get used to the spotlight, too."

"Why's that?"

"Because with Sonic gone, everyone going to make you be the hero. And believe me, that's no easy task…"

**That's all for chapter 1! I feel really sad now, so I'm going to go ride a couple of overly happy stories to make me not kill everyone else in chapter 2… REVIEW! … Oh, great Chaos! (Yes, I swear by Chaos. Call me whatever you like, as long as it's listed on my profile.) I really did! I really killed Sonic! *Starts crying* What the…*Sobbing*… Was I*More sobbing* thinking? Please, review… Or I may be too saddened by my own actions to continue… Ymaconis, signing off! *Still crying***


End file.
